


Juxtaposition

by AlpacaJin



Category: Bangtan Boys, Kpop - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, bulletproof boyscouts
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaJin/pseuds/AlpacaJin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Yoongi is a music student and Jimin is a dance student. Yoongi has never been interested in dance, but there's a yearly assignment where the music students must compose for the dance students. And of course Yoongi decides to compose for Jimin. </p>
<p>A slow, and fluffy love story between Yoongi and Jimin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries lmao. Anyways this is my first fanfic ever, but I liked the idea and I really wanted to write a Bangtan one. I hope you enjoy!!!!

The music class and the dance class always worked closely together. It was a tradition of sorts. Music students would help rearrange songs for the dance students, and in return the dance students would use the music students’ compositions-which was a very big assignment for the musicians. It happened once a year, the music students’ final task would be to compose a song for someone to use. Most were more than happy to do so for the dance students, mainly since they also knew a bit of music and were able to help. 

For Min Yoongi it was no different. He would often see the dance class learning new steps, gracefully moving across the floor to the soft tune of piano. It inspired him, though he wouldn't openly admit it. Before entering this school he had seen dance as something silly, something that didn't take much work. He never was interested in it, so when he first heard about the final assignment he was sure he'd refuse to compose for a dance student. Instead he wanted to compose for, well, he wasn't actually sure. 

He stayed that way for days, weeks, months even. Even when the music and dance class got together he would keep a cold face on, letting everyone know that this was not something he wanted. 

However, it all changed. It wasn't the fast kind of change though. No, it didn't happen in a heart racing moment where everything was suddenly and happily put together. It was the slow kind of change, the change that reminded Yoongi of leaves falling off a tree, or flowers buds growing into flowers. It was the kind of change that you don't realize is happening until it's already done. 

Maybe that's why Yoongi looked at it so fondly. 

And this change was all because of the one and only, Park Jimin. There was nothing extravagant about the boy when Yoongi first saw him. In fact he didn't leave that much of an impression. He wasn't the best dancer in the class, not at all, though he also wasn't the worst. He was bright and happy enough to be seen, but never took the spotlight for himself. 

Yoongi wasn't interested in him, not in the least. If Jimin had never come up to him to greet him every class, Yoongi would have barely known about the existence of the other boy. 

But Jimin was relentless. Without fail he would go up to Yoongi after every class that the music and dance class shared, and would either say “Hello” or “Have a good day”. Just a few simple words, and never anything more, but it was consistent. Even the smile, and the heartwarming tone of voice were consistent. Soon enough Yoongi began to reply back, just with the same simple words. Their exchanges never lasting long enough to turn into a conversation, but it was enough for the two to acknowledge each other. 

Somehow, Yoongi doesn't exactly remember how or even when, their simple worded exchanges turned into small conversations. These conversations would last long enough for them to exit the classroom, then exit the building before heading their separate ways. They would talk about stupid, simple things. A way to pass time, that's all Yoongi thought of it as. 

“Who is your favourite artist?” Jimin would ask. Yoongi’s answer would differ depending on the day, and Jimin knew that. His favourite artist was always the one that fit his mood that day. 

To be fair, it was mostly Jimin carrying their small conversations, though Yoongi would do nothing to stop it. He'd ask a few questions here and there, but he could never really think of anything good enough to ask the playful boy.

As they got to know each other more and more, their conversations grew longer and longer, though the two would never “hang out” per se. They would simply walk with each other until one of them reached the point where they needed to stay. 

Yoongi felt himself enjoying Jimin’s company more and more. It got to the point where he actually looked forward for when his music class and Jimin’s dance class would combine. He even began to appreciate Jimin’s dancing for all it was worth. Yoongi realized that even though Jimin’s technical skill wasn't as good as the others, he put much more of his heart into his dancing, and it was extremely evident. And on top of that, Yoongi couldn't help but notice how hard the boy worked, even if he was scolded or messed up. 

So finally, there came a day where Yoongi wanted to actually go and do something with Jimin. Every day he tried to invite Jimin out though, he realized he didn't know how to. It wasn't like Yoongi didn't know how to make friends, he did of course. But there was something about Jimin that made him nervous. Maybe it was the way that he had began to respect Jimin? 

Jimin got the hint though, he knew what Yoongi kept trying to ask, and at this point Yoongi had to admit that the boy was good at reading him. 

“Do you want to go out for some coffee tomorrow after class?” Jimin asked with his usual blinding smile. 

With a soft smile Yoongi nodded. “There's a nice Café a few blocks from here. I go there to write sometimes, but they serve good stuff,” he replied. This only seemed to make Jimin’s smile brighter, as if he had been expecting Yoongi to say no for some reason. 

The rest of the day past in a blur. Yoongi felt a mixture of nerves and excitement about going out with Jimin, he had even been asked by a classmate if he was going on a date today. Yoongi had automatically said no, he wasn't. 

Yet after that, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Did he like Jimin? It would make sense if he did. After all it wouldn't be a new thing for Yoongi to like a boy, he's known that he's been gay for years now. Though he had never really properly liked anyone. 

He kept thinking about the mere prospect of him liking Jimin, right up until the moment he and the boy met to go to the Café. 

It was a short walk there, one that seemed infinitely shorter with the small talk the two had on their way there. 

When they got to the Café Jimin looked around with bright eyes, apparently having never been to this Café before. It looked like it had come straight out of a fairytale, complete with the rows and rows of pastries and sweets at the front counter. 

“Go ahead and take a seat, I'll order,” Yoongi said. He paused for a moment, licking his lips, “What do you want?” 

Jimin looked like he was about to protest, and Yoongi knew that he wouldn't want Yoongi to be paying for him. “You invited me out, so it should be my job to pay,” he said simply, “Anyways aren’t you a year younger than me?” 

Jimin opened his mouth, looking ready to fight over who should pay, but Yoongi gave him a pointed look, and Jimin knew that he wasn't going to win. So, with a stubborn tone, Jimin told Yoongi his order. “A London Fog, and I'll split a pastry or cake with you, I'm not picky.” 

Yoongi nodded, watching as the other boy when to sit on a cushioned chair right by the window. When it came to be his turn, he ordered the drinks, getting a plain black coffee for himself, and a slice of chocolate cake to split. 

It only took a few minutes for everything to be ready, and Yoongi carried the two drinks and the cake to the table where Jimin sat with a surprising amount of ease. 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying their drinks and the cake. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence though, not the kind of silence where you can hear your heart beating in your ears and you're sure the other person can too. No, instead it was the relaxed kind of silence, the kind of silence where you can just enjoy being in the other person’s presence. 

Yoongi, however, broke this silence after taking another sip of his coffee. “So I was thinking,” he spoke hesitantly. Be wasn't sure why this was so nerve wracking. He just wanted to write a song for Jimin. At this point he knew that he couldn't write a song for anyone else, it had to be Jimin. He wanted to reward the boy for his energy and his hard work, and more importantly, he wanted to show Jimin how much he cared. “I was wondering,” he continued steadily, “If you would be ok if I wrote a song for you? A song for you to dance to I mean.” 

At the very mention of this Jimin’s face broke out into a large smile, and it must have been the biggest smile Yoongi had seen on him. His eyes were squinted, and his teeth were showing proudly. Yoongi was almost afraid that Jimin would break his face.

“I'd love that!” The younger boy exclaimed. 

So with that, the pair spent the next few weeks together, trying to work out a song. Jimin explained that he felt more confident with contemporary pieces, and Yoongi explained how he wanted the piece to be on the piano, but other than that didn't care. Yoongi would spend all day and all night coming up with different beats and tunes, and in the end deciding none of them were good enough. He wanted something good for Jimin, something as perfect and wonderful as the boy himself. He wanted this to be his best work, and he wanted to put all of his heart into making it. 

So late one night, about three or four days before the song was due, Yoongi phoned Jimin. A groggy voice answered, but didn't sound annoyed at all. Yoongi was grateful for this, because he knew that if he was in Jimin’s place he would've been the grumpiest person alive. 

“I've got it,” Yoongi said, sounding almost out of breath.

“Got what?” Was Jimin’s tired response. 

“I've got the perfect song for you, you'll love it” 

Yoongi could practically hear Jimin wake up at the other end. “Hang on, I'll be at your place in a few minutes, I wanna hear it,” Jimin said, the excitement evident in his voice, “Do you mind?” 

After reassuring Jimin that no, he didn't mind at all, the two hung up and Yoongi quickly began tidying his room. Jimin had only been over once, though there wasn't any special reason for it. They hadn't worked on the song at all, but Yoongi had just wanted to spend some time together. Some simple, relaxing time. 

True to his word, a knock came at Yoongis door in just a couple of minutes. Upon opening the door, Yoongi was greeted by a bed headed Jimin wearing pyjama bottoms that were at least two times his size. 

Jimin stepped in, closing the door behind him, and sat on the floor by Yoongi’s piano? “Well? Let's hear it!” 

With a smirk, Yoongi sat down on the bench, and let his fingers tap each key with a confident, yet gentle touch. When he finished the song Jimin was completely silent. Yoongi’s heart pounded against his chest, and he was positive that if he didn't hear what Jimin thought of the song he would die of a heart attack. 

“That…” Jimin said slowly, “That was so beautiful!”

There was no childlike excitement in his voice this time, instead Yoongi heard pure awe and respect. Yoongi slid down onto the floor beside Jimin, and couldn't help the smile that was on his face. “You think so?” He said, “I told you you’d love it!” 

There was a silence that passed between the two, and for a few minutes all you could hear was the other breathing. Yoongi wasn’t sure what took over him, but he leaned into Jimin, giving the other boy a gentle a hug. “I'm glad you like it,” he said. 

And once those five simple words were spoken, everything happened in a rush. Their slow moving relationship quickly jumped, and Jimin turned his head just as Yoongi let him out of his hug. Without a second thought, the two leaned into each other, their lips softly pressed against each other. Jimin brought his hand up to Yoongi’s hair, stroking it slightly, and Yoongi held Jimin’s face close to his own. 

When morning came, the two were as happy and as giddy as could be. And everyone noticed. After that, they would spend every day together. They introduced each other to their friends, and hung out in large groups. Then it came the day that Jimin was to perform his dance to Yoongi’s song. As he watched, Yoongi’s heart skipped a beat. He knew that it was his song he could hear, the one he had spent hours and hours on, but when he watched Jimin’s graceful, yet firm, mouvements it seemed like a whole new song. With Jimin's dance along Yoongi’s song, it truly did feel like a love story. The two belonged together, the fit perfectly together. Just like how Yoongi and Jimin did.


End file.
